Défis Harry Potter
by Draynuy
Summary: Pas vraiment une histoire mais venez voir cela pourrais vous inspirer


Défis

_**Ceci n'est pas une fiction et je ne sais s'il saura autoriser bien longtemps.**_

_**Je propose ici plusieurs défis qui sont des idées qui sont sortis de mon esprit tordu et que j'aimerai voir transformer en fiction. Je propose ceci sous cette forme car je n'ai pas vu de section défi sur le forum dédié à Naruto et que je ne compte pas la créée.**_

_**Si une de ces idées vous intéresse faite le moi savoir ainsi que les personnages que vous mettrez en avant pour que je n'ai pas à cherchez inutilement et pour que je puisse lire ce que mes idées donnent chez d'autres.**_

_**Si vous êtes habitué à vous avez déjà du voir la totalité de ces défis.**_

Un chemin, une vie

Et si on reprenait toute l'histoire depuis le début mais avec quelques petites modifications.

Premièrement: Le Jour du meurtre de James et Lily Potter et donc de la disparition de Voldemort, Sirius décide d'accompagner Hagrid auprès de Dumbledore, là bas il convainc Le professeur qu'il n'était pas le gardien des secrets des Potter et lui révèle la vérité sur Pettigrow et leur plan, ensuite il arrive à avoir la garde de Harry en promettant d'aller vivre parmi les moldus et pratiquement comme ceux ci jusqu'a ce qu'Harry reçoive sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard.

Deuxièmement: Quand Harry eu à peu près six ans, Sirius recueillit et adopta un jeune orphelin, lui aussi futur sorcier, le jeune garçon, du même âge que Harry s'entendra comme un frère avec le survivant. L'enfant devra porter le nom des Blak du à l'adoption, vous pouvez choisir le prénom.

Vous pouvez choisir de laisser Sirius célibataire ou de le marier, mais s'il est marié il devra déjà avoir un enfant à ce moment là.

Troisièment: Ron et Ginny ne sont pas séparé d'un an mais sont de faux jumeaux, qui ne s'entendent pas aussi bien que Fred et George, ce serait plutôt le contraire, donc Ginny rentre à Poudlard au même moment que Harry et son "frère" de cœur.

Dernièrement: Dans le Poudlard express ce n'est pas Ron qui vient demander de s'assoir avec Harry et le jeune Black, C'est Ginny accompagné d'Hermionne, immédiatement il y a un coup de foudre entre Harry et Ginny et entre Hermionne et L'enfant adoptif de(s) Black, cependant les garçons ne comprennent pas immédiatement ce nouveau sentiment qui se développera petit à petit, néanmoins une très forte amitié naitra entre les quatre jeunes élèves.

Voilà à vous d'imaginez l'Histoire d'Harry avec ces nouveaux paramètres, pendant sa scolarité et au delà. L'histoire doit commencez au moment ou Harry recevra sa lettre, peu avant son onzième anniversaire.

Harry et Ginny devront être ensemble avant le bal de noël de leur quatrième, Hermionne et le jeune Black peu après ce même bal.

La relique des mages.

Un autre défis concernant un changement d'Histoire.

Le défi doit commencer au début des vacances entre la deuxième et la troisième année de Harry lors du coup de téléphone de Ron. Ce n'est pas Vernon qui décrocha mais bel et bien Harry, de ce fait Ron réussi à inviter son meilleur ami à passer ses vacances en Égypte avec les Weasley.

Je vous laisse imaginer les dites vacances mais Harry doit se rendre compte que Ginny n'est pas tout à fait remise de sa possession par Tom Jedusor et décide de devenir son confident. D'abord gênée Ginny accepte peu à peu de tout lui raconter et rapidement une forte complicité et amitié naîtra entre les adolescents qui progressivement se changera en un amour réciproque au cour de l'année. Vers la fin du séjour, les Weasley et Harry visite un site nouvellement purifié et Harry et Ginny se perde et arrive dans une salle encore inconnu ou trône sur un piédestal un unique pendentif. Poussé par la curiosité les deux enfants touchent en même temps le pendentif qui se scinda en deux pour venir s'incrusté sur eux (de la manière de votre choix). Les deux Gryffondor apprenne alors que ce pendentifs avait été laissé par Merlin et Morgane pendant un de leur voyage (j'ai du mal à imaginé que des sorciers aussi puissant se soient restreints à l'Angleterre du roi Arthur) puisque les deux sorciers apparaissent devant eux de manière fantomatique. Les deux puissants mages leur expliquent que le médaillon avait été placé ici dans l'attente de ce jour précis et que désormais ils resteraient avec les enfants pour les conseiller et les instruire jusqu'a ce que leur pouvoir soit suffisamment puissant pour leur permettre d'enlever et de réunifier le pendentif. Après les explications, la salle s'évanouit et Harry et Ginny retrouve les Weasley comme si rien ne s'était passer de plus personne ne semble remarquer la présence des deux mage donc les enfants décident de passer cette histoire sous silence.

Au retour du voyage, Dumbledore en personne vient les accueillir, il désire lui même parler de l'affaire Sirius Black à Harry et faire passer un test magique à Ginny pour voir s'il n'y a pas de conséquence à la possession de Voldemort. Harry, grâce au mages, accepte relativement bien toute l'histoire de son parrain (Dumbledore à pour une fois décidé de ne pas faire de secret) et le test magique à démontrer que Ginny avait des aptitude supérieur à la deuxième (toujours grâce aux mages), Dumbledore décide donc de faire passer Ginny en troisième en même temps que Harry qui d'ailleurs à demander à abandonner Divination(conseiller par merlin qui n'a détecter aucun dont en Harry ni en Ginny pour cette matière ou il était lui même maître) pour une autre matière .

Remarque:

-Plus Harry et Ginny se rapprocheront, plus Ron aura tendance à s'éloigner de son meilleur ami jusqu'a qu'il y ait une cassure entre eux quand Harry prendra le parti d'Hermionne concernant Croûtard que Merlin et Morgane ont identifié comme étant autre chose qu'un simple rat sans savoir quoi. Le personnage de Ron sera progressivement remplacé dans le groupe par soit Neville soit un personnage créer.

-Grâce à Ginny, Harry ne devra pas en vouloir trop longtemps à Hermionne concernant l'éclair de feu.

-Il vous faudra trouver un moyen de sauver Sirius, Remus et Buck et de compromettre Peter Pettigrow.

-Du à la remarque précédente, Sirius sera innocenté et deviendra tuteur légal de Harry et Remus continuera à enseigner.

-Harry et Ginny ne pourront enlevé le médaillon que quand ils auront dans la vingtaine, ont n'égalise pas deux des plus grand mages comme cela.

-La relation entre Merlin et Morgane doit être du même genre que la relation entre Hermionne et Ron mais en moins grave et en prenant en compte le fait que les deux mages soit d'une intelligence remarquable.

-Je vous laisse libre sur la réaction des mages par rapport aux nouveautés du monde.

-La personnalité des deux mages doit correspondre à chacune des maisons avec une prépondérance serpantarde pour Morgane et Serdaigle pour Merlin.

Voila à vous d'imaginer la scolarité de Harry et au delà avec ses paramètre. Bonne Chance.

De feu et de glace

Un autre déroulement alternatif.

On commence durant l'été précédant la troisième année, la tante Pétunia donne comme corvée à Harry d'entièrement nettoyer le grenier. S'effectuant Harry découvre dans le coin le plus son de la pièce un objet qui changera sa vie, l'ancienne malle de Lily Evans. La parcourant Harry découvre plein de chose, tout les manuels scolaire de Lily (allant de la première à la septième), le journal intime de se mère parcourant toutes ses années à Poudlard, et diverse note principalement en charme dont un qui lui permet de réduire et d'alléger la malle sans être détecté par le ministère. Pendant tout le reste de son séjour chez les Dursley, dont le séjour de la tante marge, Harry parcoure tous ces livres laissé par sa mère. Il se rend compte que sa mère avait pour habitude d'annoté son livre de charme et de potion. En parcourant les manuels de potions Harry se rend compte que les notes explicative laissé par Lily l'aide beaucoup, il apprend plus qu'il ne l'ait jamais fait auprès de Rogue. Il se rend également compte qu'il comprend la logique derrière chacun des ajouts ou des raccourcis que Lily laisse de plus en plus régulièrement au fil des années. Le survivant se passionne également pour les divers livres sur les runes anciennes et décide qu'il veut suivre cette matière l'année suivante, il écrit donc à McGonagall. Grâce au journal Harry en apprend plus sur ses parents, il découvre qu'en effet son père était un imbécile arrogant durant ses premières années à Poudlard et par certain côté il comprend certaine parole de Rogue. Néanmoins il découvre également certains actes de bravoure, de gentillesse, de compassion ou de brillance que Lily avait pu observer chez James. Toujours grâce au journal il reste plus sceptique lors de l'affaire Black, se demandant s'il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Enfin au travers du journal il en apprend plus sur Rogue et Lupin, qui furent les deux meilleurs amis masculin de Lily.

Après l'incident de la Tante marge, lors de son séjour sur le chemin de Traverse le jeune sorcier découvre la totalité de son héritage bien qu'il n'y aura total accès qu'a ses 16 ans. Il apprend qu'il est le futur Lord Potter, avec le coffre qui va avec, mais également le futur Lord Black car il est le dernier héritier mâle de la ligné directe, sa grand-mère était la sœur cadette de l'héritier Black. Néanmoins Sirius reste le gestionnaire jusqu'au 16 ans d'Harry. Dans son coffre principal il y découvre d'autre trésor du passé dont la malle de son père avec son journal et des notes en métamorphose.

À l'arrivé des Weasley, Harry décidera de se rapprocher doucement de Ginny, un peu par remord de l'avoir oublié après l'incident de la Chambre, un peu parce qu'il pense qu'elle serait une amie agréable. Ron tillât un peu mais Harry choisit de l'ignorer. Il continuera à s'en rapprocher durant toute l'année scolaire.

Lors de l'année scolaire, notamment le cours de rune, le Survivant fit la connaissance de Daphnée Greengrass, La mythique Ice Queen de Serpentard. Si au début leur relation est un peu difficile, dans le sens inconfortable, ils feront peu à peu connaissance pour ensuite devenir ami d'abord lors des cours de rune car ils sont obligés de travaillé ensemble (choix loufoque du professeur qui a décidé des binômes par la runologie des noms), ensuite lors d'autre cours communs comme potions (auquel Harry s'est drastiquement amélioré grâce à sa mère) ou métamorphose (même chose mais grâce à son père) et enfin petit à petit pendant les intercours.

Ron appréciera encore moins ce rapprochement que celui avec Ginny, il n'arrêtera pas de faire diverse remarque plus désagréable les une que les autre au point même d'imposer un ultimatum à Harry. Cela marquera le début de la brisure de leur amitié, l'éclat final sera le tournoi de la coupe de feu.

Hermione aussi s'éloignera peu à peu d'Harry, se laissant dépassé par son emploi du temps, néanmoins l'incident de l'éclair de feu sera moins grave, s'étant laissé convaincre par Ginny de d'abord parlé à Harry. Cependant contrairement à Ron elle fera son retour auprès des proches de Harry en fin d'année scolaire, elle ne récupèrera jamais cette intimité qu'ils possédaient mais développera une relation fraternel avec Harry.

Du à l'éloignement de ses amis, Harry se rapprochera d'autres élèves. Mis à part Daphnée et Ginny avec qui il formera un nouveau trio en fin d'année, il se rapprochera de Neville, Fred, George et Katie chez les griffondor. Par l'intermédiaire de Daphnée il fraternisera avec Tracey Davis et Zanbini Blaise chez les Serpentard. Grâce à Neville il fera connaissance d'Hanna Abot, de Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan et d'autre poufsouffle. Par Ginny il découvrira Luna et au travers de celle-ci Padma Patil, Sue Li, Terry Boot et d'autre serdaigle.

Harry abandonnera Divination en fin de Troisième mais il doit recevoir la prophétie de Trelawney.

Lors de la quatrième année les sentiments d'Harry pour Ginny et Daphnée se changeront peu à peu en amour (en temps que double lord, il a le droit de choisir une épouse pour chacun des titres : Ginny pour Lord Potter, Daphnée pour Lord Black). Lors du bal il les réunit à part pour leur dire qu'il aimerait les inviter toutes les deux, Daphnée lui conseille d'inviter Ginny car sinon cela causerait une trop grosse révolution. Lors de la deuxième épreuve, le sort sensé désigné la personne la plus chère au cœur d'Harry ne parvient pas à trancher entre Ginny et Daphnée les obligeants à servir toutes deux d'appât et fixant tous le monde sur les sentiments d'Harry.

Voilà en gros décrivez-moi comment ces nouvelles amitiés vont pousser Harry à provoquer une révolution, non seulement à Poudlard mais dans l'entièreté du monde sorcier Britannique.

Dernière petite précision.

-J'aimerai voir une description un peu plus approfondie de la société sorcière et du quotidien d'Harry.

-J'aimerais Qu'Harry, Ginny et Daphnée aient chacun une forme Animagus et un surnom. Les Animagus devront être des animaux magique (inventé ou non) mais rien de trop extravagant (oublié dragon, griffon, chimère et autre). L'Animagus et le surnom de Daphnée devront être en contradiction avec son apparence extérieure pour symboliser comment elle se comporte avec ses proches.

-Daphnée introduira Harry et Ginny aux magies de l'esprit comprenant l'occlumentie, la légilimencie, la télépathie et un art un peu plus offensif qui consiste à une bataille mental entre des occlumens et légilimens confirmé.

-Harry, Ginny et Daphnée doivent avoir les domaines de prédilection suivant :

-Harry, prodige (O aux ASPIC et crédit supplémentaire pour travail exceptionnel) : Rune, Défense contre les force du mal maitrise (o aux ASPIC) : métamorphose, potions et soin aux créatures.

-Ginny, prodige : métamorphose et charme maitrise : Arithmancie, défense et soin aux créatures.

-Daphnée, prodige : Potion et Arithmancie maitrise : défense, charme et herbologie.

-J'aimerai voir la fic continuer au delà des années Poudlard.

-Enfin la fic peut être de n'importe quel rang mais si vous vous sentez l'envie et le courage de faire un haut rating j'en serai ravi.

La vie à Poudlard

C'est assez simple en fait, j'aimerai voir une fic mi-UA mi-school-fic à Poudlard dans l'hypothèse ou Voldemort serait bien mort le 31 octobre 1981 (pas d'horcruxes, rien). Serverus, dans un remord et une prise de courage de dernière seconde est allé affronter son maitre sur le pas de la porte des Potter et dans un acte sacrificiel a réussis à abattre le Lord Noir.

La société sorcière sera un peu plus en conflit et « sanglante » en affaire intérieur, avec des affaires moldus ou avec d'autre société sorcière.

Il faut aussi un ratio pour la magie noir par société sorcière d'un mage noir modérément puissant tout les 20 à 50 ans et un Seigneur noir tout les 100 à 200 ans.

Je parle de société sorcière dans le sans ou la société d'Angleterre et de France sont différentes, extrêmement proche mais différente.

La dernière grosse modification se trouve dans le système scolaire que j'ai résumé ci-dessous.

**1ère à 3ème**

Introduction aux Bases et développement du cœur magique:

Général = Potion / Métamorphose / Charme-Enchantement / Défense / Botanique / Astrologie / Approche des créatures  
Pour les Moldus = Cours sur le Monde des Sorciers.  
Pour les Sangs-Pur = Étude des Moldus  
Pour les Sangs-Mêlés = Étude de leur passé.  
Cours de vol sporadique, jusqu'à 20 leçons pour les moins doués

3ème première introduction au projet d'avenir, présentation des cours à options, test d'aptitude, conseil pour les choix de cours.

Fin de troisième Examen BUSE ou à vous d'inventé un nom et anagramme

**4ème et 5ème**

3 cours obligatoire, minimum de 7 cours par élèves, maximum 10 cours. Cours réservés aux garçons ou aux filles sauf cas particuliers comme par exemple avoir des dons dans la matière ou une demande avec garant(s).

général obligatoire : Potion Intermédiaire / Métamorphose Intermédiaire / Charme Intermédiaire  
général choix : Approche des créatures (connaissance approfondie, élevage, soin, défense,...) / Arithmancie et Rune (cours séparé mais on ne prend pas l'un sans l'autre compte pour 2 crédit) / Botanique Intermédiaire / Magie Shamanique-Druidique.  
Garçons choix : Base du combat magique (défense avancé, sort offensif, Art Martiaux magique, ...) / Economie et Politique / introduction magie élémentaire (ma théorie sur les éléments serait utile) / introduction aux armes-outils magiques.  
Filles choix: Rituel Magique / Introduction à la cosmo magie / introduction à la magie de soin (peut inclure des notions de magie élémentaire) / Divination.

5ème conseils d'orientation, quelques cours d'éducation sexuelle.  
Fin de 5ème examen BUSE ou autre nom inventé

**6ème et 7ème**

Cours aux choix en fonction des crédits obtenus. 3 cours minimum, maximum 9

Général: Métamorphose Avancé (dont Animagus de manière contrôlée) / Charme Avancé / Botanique Avancé / Occlumentie-Légilimencie (Attention contrôlé) / Vie avec les créatures (dont langue magique) / Cercle Shamanique-Druidique / Magie Ancienne / Application Arithmancie et Rune (1 cours).  
Garçons: Magie de guerre / Magenmagot / Magie élémentaire supérieur / Mage lame / Alchimie  
Filles: Rituel Magique (dont invocation) / Magie de Soin / Cosmo magie / Divination supérieur / Potion avancé

Fin de 7ème examen ASPIC

**8ème année**

Année en élève libre aux choix des élèves, non-obligatoire mais généralement utilisé.  
Les élèves choisissant cette option devront choisir un sujet précis (par exemple l'aérodynamique en balai magique et ses applications au Quidditch) qu'ils étudieront et analyseront en profondeur à fin d'en faire une Thèse. Ces élèves sont présent dans le château en élève Libre, ils n'ont pas de cours auxquels ils doivent assister, travail au rythme qu'ils veulent et possèdent une aile de château leur étant réservé, l'entièreté de la bibliothèque et l'aide des professeurs leur est disponible. Les élèves peuvent également choisir d'effectuer une maitrise sur une matière c'est à dire une thèse en rapport avec la matière choisit mais également des tests très poussé dans cette matière et dans les matières lié au choix principal. L'option de la maitrise est rarement choisie les derniers à y l'avoir effectué sont Remus en défense, Lily en charme et Serverus en potion. Lily a également effectué une maitrise en potion après la chute de Voldemort pour reprendre le poste de maitre des Potions de Poudlard.

Voilà à vous d'imaginer ce que serait la vie de Harry dans ces conditions là pendant ses 8 années à Poudlard (plus quelques scènes sur le coté) et au moins une dizaine d'année après.

Pour les couples, je ne vous impose pas de choix mais pas de Yaoi avec les personnages principaux et pas d'Harry-Hermionne. En passant je suis un grand fan du Harry-Ginny.

Harry Potter-Evans

L'idée est simple, Pétunia n'est pas la seule parente en vie de Lily Potter née Evans, les parents des deux sœurs sont également toujours en vie. Lors de la mort de James et Lily et de la disparition de Voldemort, Dumbledore au courant de la rancune de Pétunia envers Lily vient personnellement confier Harry à ses grands-parents maternels. Les Evans font tout ce que Dumbledore espérait des Dursley lors du canon et Harry grandit dans l'amour et dans la connaissance de son passé, ce qui le rend plus confiant, plus social, et plus prompt à montrer son intelligence et ses capacités mais sans arrogance.

Voilà pour la base, maintenant quelques détails plus ou moins important :

Lors de ses sept ans, alors qu'il est en vacances avec ses grands-parents, Harry se perd une nuit de pleine lune et se retrouve face à un loup garou qui le mord. La maladie gagne bien le jeune garçon mais la malédiction elle se trouve confronté à l'horcruxe en Harry. Les deux mal se combattent pendant plusieurs jours, laissant le survivant dans un état très fiévreux, jusqu'à se détruire l'un l'autre et se faire absorber par le cœur magique de Harry. L'absorption de l'horcruxe laisse quelque pouvoir à Harry tel que le fourchelang, parselmagic (magie associé au fourchelang) et une occlumentie naturelle. L'absorption de la malédiction du loup-garou laisse Harry avec une Lycanthropie avancée lui donnant des améliorations physiques similaires aux loups-garous, une immunité aux autres lycanthropie et la possibilité de pouvoir se changer en loup (plus gros que la normal) et en homme-loup (également plus gros que la moyenne d'un loup-garou) (attention en corrélation avec son âge). Harry devra plusieurs années à maitriser correctement ses aptitudes. Je vous laisse libre choix sur la transmission ou non de la lycanthropie de Harry.

Physiquement Harry devra être une image masculine de Lily avec les cheveux de sont père ce qui rendra Rogue très en conflit avec lui-même car il ne peut pas voir James en Harry.

Socialement Harry devra être très proche d'une fille appartenant à chacune des maisons, Daphnée Greengrass pour Serpentard, Susan Bones pour Poufsouffle, Katie Bell pour Griffondor et Ginny Weasley pour Serdaigle. Je vous laisse libre choix pour le ou les meilleurs amis masculins mais pas Ron. A partir de ses relations avec les quatre filles Harry se construira un réseau d'amis dans chacune des maisons. Pour la relation amoureuse de Harry vous pouvez choisir n'importe qu'elle combinaison des quatre filles (de une au quatre) mais chacune d'elle devra toujours rester proche de Harry.

Harry et plus tard ses proches devront avoirs des baguettes customisé, je demande un peu d'explication sur le symbolisme du (des) bois et des cœurs magiques.

Enfin Harry et ses proches devront montrer des aptitudes innées pour certaines branches de la magie que se soit au niveau prodige (maitrise naturelle) ou maître (maitrise aisée mais demandant un minimum d'effort). Je vous laisse libre choix pour les proches de Harry mais Harry lui-même devra avoir les suivants :

Prodige : Combat magique (attaque, défense et magie élémentales) et Rune.

Maître : Potion et relation avec les créatures (approche, soin, langages).

Voilà en gros le défis, vous devez imaginez sa vie avant Poudlard, lors de Poudlard (basée sur le canon mais différents tout de même) et si possible après Poudlard.

**Dans le cas ou vous releviez un de ses défis, prévenez moi svp. **


End file.
